Save Your Heart
by tomorrow will be kinder
Summary: At university Quinn made new friends and started a new life, and put her past behind her. It's only when she spots a certain blonde boy at a football game, that she is reminded of the past she struggled to forget.


**AN: New story! :D Haha I was actually just watching football on tv with my dad when I thought of this idea and then I started writing it just yesterday and finished it today. It is not a one shot, its a full length story. And in this story, I had to choose another university for Quinn so that the two football teams could play against each other so in this, Quinn goes to University of Mississippi (Ole Miss) and Sam goes to Vanderbilt University, which is in Nashville.:D **

**I don't how long it will be yet but I just had to post the first chapter to see what you guys thought. Btw, I haven't abandoned FBOFW, I will be doing both stories. Anyway, hope you guys like it and don't forget to review and tell me what you think of it! C:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

* * *

><p><span>A Chance Meeting<span>

It had been a long four years since she had left William McKinley High School. To be honest, she never looked back. And she definitely didn't regret it. That insignificant hick town only held bad and painful memories for her and she was more than happy than to pretend that she hadn't lived there all her life. In fact, the only people she ever had any contact with after high school was Santana, Rachel and her mother, who received phone calls every few months or so. By the end of senior year, she had already started severing ties with her former friends and by the August, when she left for Ole Miss, no one came to see her off.

A little part of her felt sad when the phone calls stopped and people realized she didn't want to see or speak to them anymore but she knew that it was what was best. She never really dwelled on the years she spent at McKinley now that she made new friends but it was when she received an email from Shelby a few months; she was reminded of everything that had happened during high school and the people she had spent those painful years with.

The email contained a picture of a five year old Beth posing behind her birthday cake. Puck's dark eyes peeked out from behind blonde curls and seemed to shine as she smiled. As soon as Beth's smiling face appeared on her laptop screen, she was reminded of gazing through the window of the nursery with Puck by her side. She remembered Puck leaving her alone to watch their daughter, and when she put her hand up to window as if she could reach through and stroke the pale blonde curls that were already showing on her daughter's head. She remembered when Shelby found her and handed her the adoption papers; and how her hand shook when she scrawled her signature along the dotted line.

The memories of Beth dredged up ones from junior year along with it. She remembered the first day of her junior year as if it was yesterday. She remembered the looks she got as she strode down the hall and trying to keep the tears from her eyes. Right along with junior year came memories of her relationship dramas that year. She had dated Sam and even now, she'd admit that it was one of her happiest relationships to date, until she cheated of course. And then there had been Finn, _again, _and cheating on Sam with him. Then of course Rachel chasing after Finn and being accused of cheating on _Finn _with _Sam. _Now, it seems much less real. It feels like it was just a dramatic soap-opera she might have watched. Senior year was just as dramatic, and after a rough start, it had turned out to be one the better years.

Unearthing forgotten memories wasn't something she often did, but at times, it was the little things that would remind her of them. In truth, she never actually forgot about her past, but rather, chose to ignore it.

Now, in her third year at University of Mississippi, she was majoring in Literature and still lived in residence with an extremely annoying roommate, of course. In reality that _extremely annoying roommate _was her best friend and had been since they met at a mixer in their first year of university. Currently Sarah was trying to convince her to go with her to the big football game between Ole Miss and Vanderbilt, but with little luck. The teams were considered rivals of each other and Sarah seemed excited but she hadn't seen a football game since high school, and usually she had been watching it from the top of the pyramid. Sarah had been bugging her for the last few days to go with her but to no avail.

"Quinn, it'll be so much fun! Please just come, for me." Sarah turns around to face Quinn, the mascara wand still in her hand as she waves her arms around.

"But I hate football. Who really wants to sit on those cold, hard bleachers and watch dumb ass jocks run around and tackle each other?" She replies, while rolling her eyes and Sarah pouts.

"Think of all the guys! Football guys are always the hottest." Sarah winks and she sighs. Since high school, Quinn had a few boyfriends, but only one of had been serious. And of course, he broke her heart.

"Quinn, please?" Letting out a loud sigh, she turns to Sarah.

Fine! But only if you stop bothering me!" She finally says and Sarah immediately squeals and throws both arms around her.

"Yes! We're gonna have so much fun! The game starts in an hour, so be ready!"Sarah exclaims, a huge grin on her face and Quinn rolls her eyes, again.

An hour later, they're walking the short distance to the stadium where the game is being played. Sarah was chattering nonstop to the other people they're with and Quinn follows along quietly. After finding seats in the bleachers, Sarah and the others went off to get food and drinks while she stays there. It was odd to be back in the bleachers, since she can't remember one time where she ever watched the game from them. It reminds her so much of high school and she can't decide whether it is a good or a bad thing.

Sarah and the others come back just as the players are about to run out. The Ole Miss players run out first and the crowd goes wild, Sarah and her friends screaming at the top of their lungs. The announcer speaks about the quarterback and then it's time for the Vanderbilt team to make their appearance. The players, dressed in black and gold, run out, quarterback leading them. Once again, the announcer shouts out the name of Vanderbilt captain and quarterback, but once again, she doesn't pay much attention.

The team captains participate in the coin flip and then they line up. She feels Sarah's arm hook through hers and she leans over.

"Aren't you so excited?" Sarah says loudly, a huge grin on her face. Quinn smiles back and nods.

"I haven't seen a football game since high school." She replies and Sarah's eyes widen.

"Are you serious? Please tell me you're not serious!" Sarah exclaims and Quinn nods, sheepishly. "We go to one of the biggest football schools out there and you haven't been to one game?"

Sarah is still staring at her in shock but she just shrugs. She glances back to game just in time to see the Vanderbilt quarterback catch the ball and throw a pass. From the sounds that the Vanderbilt side are making, it must've been pretty good. Sarah groans and her grip on Quinn's arm tightens.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I wish our quarterback could play like that." Sarah grumbles and Quinn nods.

"I guess he was pretty good, wasn't he?" She replies and Sarah raises an eyebrow.

"Good? More like amazing. He's done wonders for Vanderbilt. I don't think they've ever had a quarterback that good." She responds and Quinn nods absentmindedly. "Not including the fact that he's gorgeous." Sarah sighs dreamily and then sends her a obnoxious wink.

"What's his name?" She replies, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Sam. Sam Evans." Sarah grins and Quinn's mouth falls open.

"Did you say Sam Evans?"

"Yeah, why? You know him?" This earns her another wink and nudge in the shoulder.

"No. Well, maybe. I don't know." She replies, trying to look nonchalant. She leaves the conversation at that and immediately turns back to game, with a lot more interest than she had before. She watches number 11 receive and make passes, all along looking for something that might clue her in and remind her of the blonde southern boy she used to know. She watched all of Sam's games back in high school and she remembers his technique, and it's very similar to the Vanderbilt quarterback.

The rest of the game she's cheering right along with Sarah and the others, all while watching the quarterback in black and gold. With the help of their quarterback, Vanderbilt wins the game.

It's when the players all take their helmets off at the end of the game and cheer, that her eyes find the quarterback and she discovers the truth. She spots the blonde hair and the humongous mouth (which she can spot all the way from the bleachers) and realizes that it really is the one and only, Sam Evans. He's dancing around with his team mates and shoving them around when they exit the field and without even realizing what she's doing, she's telling Sarah that she'll meet her back in their room and running down the stairs of the bleachers.

Pushing past people and forcing others out of the way, she makes it to the parking lot where the Vanderbilt bus is waiting. The night air has grown cold and she wraps her arms around herself. For some reason, she has to see him. She doesn't know why, why suddenly she is so drawn to this geeky boy from her past. Soon enough, she sees the doors open and the team trails out of the stadium. She strains to see the familiar blonde head of hair and searches around. Near the back of the group, she finally spots him and involuntarily, she calls out to him.

"Sam!" She shouts and his head turns in different directions until his eyes land on her. By his confused expression, she can tell he doesn't recognize her. After a moment, his face lights up and he grins. He says something to the guy beside him and then jogs over, duffle bag still around his shoulder.

"Quinn?" He says tentatively, just to make sure it's her. She smiles and it's returned with his signature grin. "What are you doing here?"

"I go here." She shrugs and he continues smiling at her. Up close, she notices how much he has changed. His face is much more matured, but still holds the look of boy she used to know. His hair is still blonde, but darker now, and he has it cut short. He's more or the same height and even through his t-shirt, she can tell he's still fit. Realizing that she's staring at him, she feels her cheeks heat up and she looks away. "I saw you playing and I just had to come and say hi. We haven't seen each other since high school."

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" He murmurs; his expression a bit wistful. She nods and looks down, feeling a bit of nostalgia for her days of high school. Quickly, she looks back up at him.

"You played really well. Even as a Rebel, I'll say that your team is better than ours." She admits with a smile, and he returns it easily.

"Thanks. But you Rebels are still a good challenge." He smirks and she laughs softly in response. He grins and runs a hand through his hair. "So I'd better be going, the team's waiting; but it was really nice seeing you, Quinn."

"It was nice seeing you too, Sam." She murmurs and he turns to leave. He makes it a few steps before he turns back around, a slight smile on his face.

"Actually, our next game isn't until tomorrow afternoon in Alabama and we aren't leaving until the morning. I was thinking that maybe you'd like to go have dinner with me, maybe catch up a bit more?" He rubs awkwardly at the back of his head, a hopeful smile on his face. Instantly, alarms go off inside her head as she opens her head to say yes, because why in her right mind would she would want to go out someone from her _past_, when she's tried so hard to forget about it? But a voice in her head is urging her to go.

"Like a date?" She answers, a teasing smile on her lips.

"Only if you want to call it that." He replies, smirking.

"Well in that case, then it's a yes." She says coquettishly and he smiles wide.

"Great. Just let me go tell the boys where I'll be and I'll be right back." He responds and she nods. He jogs back to the bus and then soon enough, he's back by her side.

"My cars just over in the student parking lot." She tells him and he follows her. They don't talk along the short walk, but she can feel him glancing over at her. They make it to her car and once they're both inside, he turns to her.

"So, where are we going?" He says and instantly she thinks of a place that reminds her of somewhere he took her once, back in Ohio.

"Somewhere I'll know you like." She smirks and she sees him raise his eyebrows before she turns the key in ignition.

* * *

><p>When she pulls into the parking lot of the small diner, she watches Sam's face for a reaction. She sees a smile appear on his face and it broadens as they enter the cozy restaurant. They take a seat in a booth in the back, Sam on one side and her on the other. They both order the same thing, a burger and a large vanilla shake and Sam still has that smile on his face. A little bit irked, she instigates the conversation.<p>

"So what have you been doing since high school?" She begins and his gaze turns to her.

"Oh wow." He sighs loudly and runs a hand through his hair. "Lots of things. I'm sure you'll want the full story, so be prepared, you're in for a long one." He grins and she smiles back, nodding.

"Well, after you guys graduated, I went back to Tennessee to live with my family. I joined the football team there and in senior year, a couple scouts came to watch me play. They were pretty impressed, I guess, because they offered me a full ride to Vanderbilt."

After he finishes, she raises her eyebrows in disbelief and he shrugs.

"Wow. That's amazing, Sam. What are you majoring in?" She replies, just as the waitress appears with their food and places it in front of them.

"Law. If the football thing doesn't work out, than I plan to become a lawyer." He says, after swallowing a piece of his burger. She'll admit that she's impressed, she never imagined Sam Evans studying law. Maybe teaching or something else, but never law. "What about you?"

"I'm majoring in Literature. I plan on getting my Master's, maybe even Doctoral." She responds and he raises his eyebrows. Immediately, she frowns. "What?"

"It's nothing." He says, but he still has that look on his face. She raises an eyebrow and he laughs. "It's just I never saw you doing something like that. I always thought you'd be a lawyer. You were always so determined to get your way."

"Oh, well it that case, I agree. At first I was going to major in law too but at the last minute I chose Literature. I'm not even sure what I'm going to do with it yet." She laughs and he smiles in return.

They don't say anything for a bit. The only sound filling the silence is their chewing and the sound of Sam's straw against the bottom of his glass. She watches him finishes his burger and slide the plate forward with a content sigh.

"So, have you had many boyfriends since high school?" He says and she looks up quickly, her eyebrows rising. He has a smirk on his face and she stares at him.

"Where did that come from?" She says slowly and the smirks remains on his lips.

"I don't know, I was just wondering. You know, trying to keep the conversation to going." His cocky smirk suddenly looks a bit forced, and she wonders if he's nervous.

"Well the answer is some." She replies and he nods, as if taking n the information. He leans back against the back of the booth, hands behind his head. "What about you, Mr. Womanizer? Big football player like you, gotta have tons of girlfriends, right?"

"Not really. I've had a few but none of them were serious." She quirks an eyebrow and he shrugs, his expression serious but also a bit pensive. "I guess I just haven't found the right girl yet."

She doesn't really know what to say to that so she just nods and looks down. Fiddling with the ring on her finger, she doesn't say anything and neither does he. Talking about relationships reminds her of being with Sam and she can't help comparing their relationship to the other ones she's had. She can still remember how he treated her like she was princess and like she was his everything. How he would do these sweet little romantic things for her that every girl dreams of, like opening doors and letting her go first. She can even remember the time she twisted her ankle getting out of his truck one night, and how he picked her up right there, _bride style, _and carried her upstairs to her room. And oh god, it sounds so _sickeningly_ sweet now but so romantic. Even now, she can't even completely understand _why oh why_ she would ever cheat on him, and with, of all people, _Finn. _Right now she wishes she could go back and visit her sixteen year old self and ask her why in the hell would she cheat on boy that treated her so well?

Sam clears his throat and she immediately snaps back from her reverie. She looks up at him, only to find him with a curious expression on his face.

"It's getting pretty late; I should probably get back to the hotel. Can you give me a ride?" He says and she blinks, barely processing his words. She doesn't say anything and he looks at her expectantly.

"Oh, yeah. I mean, of course." She replies quickly and he smiles. At that moment the waitress bring their bill over and immediately they both reach for it. Both their lands on the slip of paper at the same time and their eyes meet.

"Here, I'll get it. I'm the one who asked you in the first place." He says and for once, she concedes and pulls her hand away.

Sam pays the bill and leaves a tip, and she leads the way out of diner. On the way to her car, their hands brush against each other and to her horror, she feels her heart beat faster. Quickly she pulls her hand away and makes sure it doesn't happen again.

The ride to the hotel is a short one and they don't talk much. When she pulls into the parking lot and turns off the engine, he doesn't get out of the car right away. Finally, she says something after an long moment of silence.

"It was really nice seeing you again and catching up. I'm glad you're doing well. You deserve it after high school." He says and she feels her cheeks turn pink. She smiles at him and he flashes his signature grin.

"It was nice seeing you, too. You really are a great football player. I know that you'll go places." She replies sincerely, and she really means it. He was a great player in high school, but now he's even better. This wins her another smile and finally he opens the door to get out. He turns though, and then awkwardly leans over the console, arms going around her. She's shocked at first, and her arms stay at her sides but eventually she slowly wraps her arms around him. She lays her head on his shoulder and breathes deep. He smells like toothpaste and spearmint gum, with a slight whiff of cologne underneath. In other words, he smells good. Really good. With one last squeeze, he pulls away and gets out of car. She watches him walk away and before he enters the hotel, he turns around and waves, flashing her a huge smile.

Once he's gone, she lets out a groan and lets her head fall against the steering wheel. A spark of pain goes through her head but she ignores it. She lifts her head up again, only to let it fall against the steering wheel. And everything in her head is telling her to leave right then and never look back, to forget about that dinner with Sam, but out of the corner of her eye, she sees a slip of paper laying on the passenger seat. She reaches over, picks it up and reads it. Written on the piece of paper are ten digits, obviously a phone number. The alarms in her head are still ringing as she pulls out her phone and enters the number, a smile forming on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? C: I actually really like it and I really want it to be a good story. Anywho, please review!<strong>


End file.
